


Persone che crescono

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frigga Lives, Hermaphrodites, Intersex Loki, Kilts, Kings & Queens, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mentions of pregnant sex, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Other, Post-Avengers Asgard, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pregnancy, Pregnancy surprises, Smart Thor, Sneaky Frigga, Thor Feels, Weddings, sort of as always
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspettare un figlio è come lo immaginava e anche l'esatto contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persone che crescono

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate per l'attesa :) ecco la nuova parte della serie! Praticamente tutto fluff e humor :D

 

I

 

Una mano di Thor gli carezza il ventre dallo sterno al bacino, lenta, leggera. Il palmo calloso si sofferma spesso sulla Linea d'Oro e sui marchi del _k_ _ý_ _n_. Un pollice solletica il suo ombelico. Calore fermo sul suo grembo.

Loki guarda quella mano muoversi con la coda dell'occhio, guancia contro il cuscino, profondamente rilassato. Di tanto in tanto i suoi muscoli guizzano, rispondendo al contatto.

«Quanto dureranno?» mormora Thor.

«Svaniranno abbastanza presto» risponde, distratto. «Invecchiata la magia, i minerali si sfoglieranno a contatto con gli elementi.»

Quasi involontariamente, la sua bocca s'incurva; al momento la prospettiva gli sembra eccitante. E' possibile che sia un po' ubriaco. (Ormoni.)

«Ma non prima che la Linea si noti in modo prominente.»

Thor alza gli occhi e sorride come se non ci fosse un domani.

Quando smettono di baciarsi Loki lascia che continui a toccarlo, trovando conforto nel contatto. Si sente diverso, e non solo perché il suo desiderio è quiescente. Si sente... equilibrato. Pieno di _vita_. Non credeva che l'avrebbe percepito così presto (si illudeva di poter fingere ancora per un po'), ma non ha dubbi: c'è qualcosa dentro di lui ora. Qualcuno.

 _Norne_ , pensa, e poi cerca di non pensarci più.

Sopra di loro le galassie ruotano, corpi astrali tremolano sospesi fra realtà e sogno. L'interno dell'Osservatorio è delineato dalla loro vaga luminescenza, come una stanza buia affacciata su una strada. Nell'eco che riverbera dentro il loro rifugio segreto, Loki riconosce note familiari.

«Non aspettarti che venga spesso ad Asgard» sospira. «Il clima non sarà dei migliori.»

Non parla solo delle temperature, e Thor sembra saperlo.

«Ci lavoreremo» dice, sicuro.

 

II

 

Tornano la sera dopo, per farlo un'ultima volta nella vasca e collassare bagnati sul letto.

La mattina dopo Loki distrae Thor abbastanza a lungo da arrivare tardi a colazione. Quando scendono, la sala è gremita e le sbronze della festa celebrativa smaltite. Solo davanti a quella folla sempre più silenziosa Thor si rende conto, fisicamente, del fatto che oltre a un sorrisetto Loki indossa il solito _kjálta_ con mantello e nient'altro. La maniera in cui è conciato è in bella mostra, soprattutto agli occhi degli Jötnar.

E Thor è la persona che gli sta accanto.

Inutile dirlo, fanno sensazione.

Quando si siedono Loki incontra lo sguardo malizioso di sua madre, ride e inizia a scambiare battute ironiche con Sif, che sembra perplessa e un po' esasperata. Poi il significato della pittura lascia le bocche esterrefatte dei _hrimthurs_ , incontra le orecchie degli Aesir e varca i limiti del palazzo a furor di pettegolezzo. A quel punto, nel suo stile migliore, Loki parte in missione.

«Dove vai?»

Sorride, innocente. «Faccio un giretto diplomatico per la città. E' davvero troppo che lo rimando.»

Thor apre bocca per sconsigliarglielo – dopo la bravata del matrimonio a sorpresa il minimo sarebbe un annuncio ufficiale – poi ci ripensa. Frigga appare felice e tranquilla, lui non vuole litigare con Loki. Bene, allora. E' grato di non dover accompagnare quel circo.

Almeno finché non scorge nel corridoio del suo studio il Concilio, attruppato a fissarlo con colorito apoplettico.

 

Gli formicolano i palmi.

Ripensandoci, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea accompagnare Loki. A quanto pare il suo consorte si premura di rivelare chi ha i palmi dorati dalla sua pittura a ogni capannello di conoscenze, impiccioni, postulanti e servitori. Non in altrettante parole ma, oh, Loki è un maestro dell'insinuazione, e nessuna musica cade meglio nelle orecchie dei curiosi. Ora non c'è anima viva che non guardi le mani di Thor.

Dopo un po' smette di essere fastidioso e diventa divertente. Gli altri indossano un anello, lui ha di meglio.

Anche se una seconda cerimonia asgardiana appare sempre più obbligata.

«Doppia luna di miele, allora» dice ai suoi noiosissimi consiglieri, buttando sulle loro schiene lavoro extra con un sorriso.

Si occuperanno dei mali necessari, ovvero le scartoffie, mentre sua madre si divertirà a organizzare il matrimonio del millennio. Le sembra già di vederla. Immagina aspettasse questo momento da... meglio non immaginarlo. In fondo glielo devono. E, se deve essere sincero, inevitabili rituali a parte, gli piace l'idea di celebrare pubblicamente la sua unione.

Non tutti sono contenti, naturalmente. Alcuni l'accettano con indifferenza, troppo presi dalle proprie vite, altri la disapprovano. Per la prima volta dall'incoronazione di Loki e dall'aperta alleanza fra Jötunheim ed Asgard, si assiste a una recrudescenza di commenti sgradevoli, insulti e segni irrispettosi sia nei confronti degli Jötnar sia degli Aesir.

Thor li tiene sotto controllo ma non punisce nessuno. Ognuno ha diritto alle proprie opinioni, finché non si fa male nessuno. E sa già che, quando lui e Loki si presenteranno ai popoli stringendo fra le braccia il loro bambino, la vista di una nuova vita felice farà miracoli politici. Sarà un buon padre – ma non è uno sprovveduto.

Loki resta allerta come lui, aiutato dalle sue spie, e nel frattempo si gode la luna di miele. Condurre l'intrigo e stuzzicare Thor sono sempre stati i suoi piaceri più grandi.

Gli mostra il ventre nudo, sempre il ventre nudo. Non un dito sotto la culla del bacino, spesso non un dito sopra l'ultima costola; come se Thor non conoscesse il resto.

Eppure funziona. Non si tratta di familiarità col corpo, ma di esaltazione di un simbolo: il ventre è promessa di vita e di sesso. La seduzione del futuro. Quello di Loki poi è tonico e ampio, e Thor lo ama in particolar modo, soprattutto quando può stringerne i fianchi e ammirare il contrasto tra la vita stretta e il busto da guerriero.

È una seduzione cui cede volentieri.

 

III

 

Aspettare un figlio è come lo immaginava e anche l'esatto contrario. Loki non soffre di nausee, perché la fisiologia degli Jötnar ne è immune, però il suo appetito è comunque un disastro: alcuni giorni vuole solo alghe e carne cruda, altri solo arrosti e dolci, altri ancora nessuno dei due oppure entrambi, mescolati in modi che il suo cervello trova disgustosi ma che fanno cantare le sue papille gustative. Ha sbalzi umorali che ricordano un po' troppo quelli dei tempi di Manhattan e dell'Etere. E nel caldo di Asgard le sue gambe tendono a gonfiarsi, mentre a Jötunheim sente più freddo, cosa che lo preoccupa non poco, visto che suo figlio è per metà Aesir. Comincia a non sapere più dove stare e cosa fare.

Ma non tutti i cambiamenti sono discutibili. Anzi. Alcuni compensano ampiamente le seccature. Ad esempio – soprattutto – non ha mai fatto sesso più soddisfacente di quello che sta facendo ora.

È più sensibile, sempre un po' gonfio, sempre bagnato. In qualsiasi momento Thor gli metta la mano fra le gambe le sue dita scivolano ed entrano con facilità, per tornare indietro grondanti, accompagnate da un gemito. I sorrisi ferali di Thor si sprecano (e anche le scopate frenetiche negli angoli bui). E poi Thor è estremamente sollecito anche in cure, dolcezza e massaggi.

Loki prende tutto e chiede anche di più. È consumato dalla voglia del suo consorte, bello, virile e oh così accomodante. Se deve partorire con dolore alla fine di quest'anno, che almeno sia un anno di fuochi artificiali.

E se non li riceve... collaboratori levatrici mariti mogli e chiunque sia nel suo raggio d'azione impareranno cosa significa sentirsi doloranti e infastiditi in dolce attesa. Niente cura la sofferenza più del diffonderla in giro.

 

IV

 

Loki è a Jötunheim quando suo figlio si muove per la prima volta.

Thor è con lui. È notte fonda, senza lune, e stanno dormendo nella camera reale – o cercando di dormire. Thor ha freddo, quindi si è sepolto sotto una montagna di pellicce; e per stringere Loki fra le braccia come è sua abitudine, ha sepolto anche lui. Il suo corpo è un muro di fuoco che preme contro spalle, schiena, cosce, ginocchia, senza contare il braccio pesante con cui gli cinge la vita. La mano attaccata a quel braccio è aperta sull'addome di Loki, a irradiare altro calore.

Per Loki, già stranamente irrequieto, l'afa e l'impossibilità di muoversi rendono la situazione insopportabile. Non appena Thor gli è strisciato addosso ha smesso di sonnecchiare e iniziato ad agitarsi. La parte irrazionale di lui non vuole allontanarlo: il contatto in quel nido lo fa sentire protetto. Ma presto arriva al punto di chiedersi perché Thor non capisca l'antifona e non si levi dalle scatole.

Sta per assestargli una gomitata, anche a costo di litigare, quando una sensazione lo blocca. Un movimento leggero sotto la mano di Thor, nella sua pancia.

Si irrigidisce, trattenendo il fiato.

Anche Thor l'ha sentito. Deve, non può non essere sveglio dopo tutto il suo dimenarsi. Loki non può esserselo immaginato.

E infatti sta continuando e, oh, le dita di Thor si muovono, premono leggermente. Un respiro pieno di meraviglia.

Piano, Loki muove il braccio e posa la mano accanto alla sua. Il loro bambino è vivo, pieno di energia. Si muove come una farfalla dentro di lui.

Le dita di Thor scivolano tra le sue. Loki pensa a tutte le esperienze che hanno vissuto e sa di non averne mai condivisa una più intima. Si accorge di piangere.

«Loki?»

Scuote la testa, strizzando gli occhi. Thor si solleva un poco per baciargli la tempia e tenerlo più vicino.

«Stai bene?»

Risponde con un assenso.

«È» la sua voce si spezza, «è la prima volta?»

Un altro assenso. Norne.

«Parlami...»

«Ho paura» sussurra.

Thor sposta la mano che teneva sulla sua pancia e gliela posa su una guancia. Loki nasconde il viso contro il suo palmo.

«Anch'io» confessa. «Nessuno è mai pronto... però saremo insieme. Andrà tutto bene.»

 _Non puoi saperlo_ , vorrebbe ribattere Loki, ma ha la gola chiusa. E Thor ha avuto ragione molte altre volte.

«L'amore e la perseveranza saranno nostre alleate» gli viene detto all'orecchio.

Sono parole di Frigga, saggia e benevola come sempre. Avranno anche lei a guidarli.

Thor gli bacia la tempia, la fronte, ovunque riesca ad arrivare. Gli passa le dita fra i capelli e gli brillano gli occhi.

«Avremo un figlio» dice, pieno di gioia e meraviglia.

Lentamente, le lacrime si asciugano. Poi Loki sorride e non riesce più a smettere.

 

V

 

Neanche un mese dopo Loki si tocca e corruga la fronte, inquieto. C'è qualcosa che non va. C'è qualcosa di strano.

Come sempre quando ha bisogno di consiglio e consolazione, va da sua madre, che tesse intorno al suo corpo magie perfezionate da lei ed Eir per le sale di guarigione. Quando è tutto finito, Frigga gli dà una pacca leggera sul dorso della mano, stringendogli le dita con fare rassicurante.

«Tranquillo» dice, «tutto bene, tutto regolare. Nessuna anomalia.»

«Oh.»

«...Considerati i genitori.»

Loki la guarda storto. «Grazie, madre.»

«Prego» ride lei. «Ah. E sono gemelli.»

Loki, che stava per ribattere con una certa dose di sarcasmo, la fissa con uno scatto della testa. Poi spalanca gli occhi, e la bocca. Gemelli?

_Gemelli?_

Sua madre interpreta il suo silenzio e annuisce.

«Solo due, spero» gracchia Loki.

Non ammetterà mai di aver emesso quel suono, mai.

A lei scappa il sorriso che cercava di trattenere. «Sì, tesoro. Direi che per stavolta possono bastare.»

«Per _stavolta_?» fa Loki, indignato. «Per sempre! Se tu e Thor sperate di vederne altri siete pazzi–mi ha messo le mani addosso _una_ volta nel periodo sbagliato e guarda... guarda–» s'interrompe, boccheggiando per l'enormità della rivelazione, occhi fissi nel vuoto. Di colpo si sgonfia. «Non posso crederci. Mi ha riempito di due gemelli» geme. «Due. _Due_.»

Quel mantra gli bolle e ribolle in testa finché Frigga non si schiarisce gentilmente la gola. A quel punto, Loki è abbastanza furioso da aver superato lo shock.

«È proprio da lui divertirsi e lasciarmi le gatte da pelare. Ma la vedrà. Oh, se la vedrà.»

 

 

VI

 

«Come li chiameremo?» chiede. «Hai già pensato a qualcosa?»

Thor respira profondamente, terminando in un mugolio. «Ho provato. Non ho la più pallida idea. E ho paura di chiedere a Volstagg.»

Loki si gira su un fianco per vederlo meglio, guancia appoggiata nell'incavo del braccio destro.

«Non sai quali sono le tradizioni dei reali di Asgard?» fa, un po' canzonatorio.

«E tu?»

Deve sorridere. Beccato. «No... ma in fondo non sono io il campione della Casa di Odino.»

Thor gli fa una smorfia, petto nudo e muscoloso che si alza e abbassa col respiro alla luce della lanterna. La peluria bionda definisce colline e avvallamenti.

«Campione o no, lo studioso sei sempre stato tu, _principe cadetto_.» Ingentilisce il riferimento con una carezza al ventre di Loki.

Lui alza una spalla. «Nomi dei nonni?»

«Vorresti davvero chiamarli–»

«I nostri nonni.»

«Ugh, Bor e Fyörginn? O Bestla e... come si chiamava la mamma della mamma? Sono nomi usciti dalle saghe, comunque, i tempi sono cambiati.»

Loki corruga la fronte, si tira un po' su. «Non penserai di chiamarli John o Jack o, o Tony–» rabbrividisce.

Thor scoppia a ridere. «Credevo che queste cose si decidessero in due!»

«...Hm. Finché ne sei consapevole.»

Thor lo guarda con occhi azzurri e onesti. «Non vuoi dare loro nomi Jötun? O _anche_ nomi Jötun? In fondo non saranno solo principi di Asgard.»

Loki sembra poco entusiasta all'idea. «La seconda potrebbe essere una buona idea.»

S'interrompe, distratto, e i cinque minuti successivi li trascorrono rilassati sul materasso, ad ascoltare i loro bambini che scalciano. Quando i movimenti sono cessati Loki gira la testa sul cuscino e guarda Thor.

«Perché non Moði e Magni?»

Thor inarca le sopracciglia, scuote la testa sorridendo. Sempre con Loki tutto è una prova.

«Questi sono i primi figli che mi dai... e saranno unici in tutto.»

«Ah.» Piacere, divertimento. La bocca di Loki si curva. «Sembra che tu abbia imparato qualcosa in questi secoli.» Rotola su se stesso e gli si preme contro il fianco. «E io neppure me ne ero accorto...»

«Bugiardo.»

 

Al compimento dei sette mesi piantano due germogli di frassini nei giardini di Frigga, perché crescano nei secoli insieme a Yggdrasil e ai loro figli.

 


End file.
